prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pogo
| birth_place = Isesaki, Gunma, Japan | death_date = | death_place = Gunma, Japan | resides = | billed = | trainer = Joo Sekigawa | debut = March 20, 1972 | retired = }} Tetsuo Sekigawa (February 5, 1951 – June 23, 2017) was a Japanese professional wrestler best known for his work under the ring name Mr. Pogo. He helped popularize hardcore wrestling in the 1990s with "death matches" in promotions such as Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, W*ING and Big Japan Pro Wrestling. Career Personal life In 2003, he ran for a Senate seat in his hometown, but was defeated in the polls. Sekigawa was rushed to a hospital in February 2007 with a bleeding gastric ulcer where he ended up spending three weeks in the hospital. His Mr. Pogo character was referenced on the April 23, 2009 episode of TNA Impact on the cable channel SpikeTV. Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner were competing in a hardcore weapons match dubbed a "Cactus Jack Smack Attack" by Mick Foley who per the storyline had booked the match and chosen what weapons would be available for the wrestlers to use. One of the weapons was a pogo stick. At one point Scott Steiner began hopping on the pogo stick. Foley, who was a guest commentator, called Steiner "Mr. Pogo". Moments later, after Steiner was clotheslined off the pogo stick, Foley commented that the name was already taken. Death Sekigawa died in a Gunma, Japan hospital on June 23, 2017, at the age of 66. While having back surgery, his blood pressure decreased, and he died of a cerebral infarction. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fireball'' **''Japanese Sleeper'' (Cobra clutch) – WWC **''Pogo Driver'' (Spike piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Nerve hold **Throat thrust **Various judo chops **Various spin kicks *'Managers' **El Profe **General KY Wakamatsu **Tojo Yamamoto **Victor Quinones *'Entrance themes' **"Get Up" by Van Halen (FMW/W*ING/Freelance, 1990–present) **"Perpetual" by Yngwie Malmsteen – as Pogo Daio Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' :*BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gypsy Joe *'Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling' :*FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Hisakatsu Ooya (1), The Gladiator (1), and Yukihiro Kanemura (1) *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA Tri-State Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Western States Sports' :*[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mr. Sato *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Stampede International Tag Team Championship (1 times) – with Dynamite Kid *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kensuke Sasaki :*WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – TNT (1) and Kendo Nagasaki (4) *'Wrestling International New Generations' :* W*ING Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Crash the Terminator External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1951 births Category:1972 debuts Category:2017 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Polynesian Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Male wrestlers